1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmission mechanisms and, more particularly, to a connecting mechanism using a key.
2. Description of Related Art
A key is generally positioned between a transmission shaft and a plurality of transmission members sleeved on the transmission shaft, thus preventing the transmission members from rotating relative to the transmission shaft.
A commonly used connecting mechanism includes a transmission shaft, a gear, and a key. The key is a substantially rectangular bar. The transmission shaft defines a receiving groove. The key is partially received in the receiving groove. A center of the gear defines a connecting hole. A sidewall in the connecting hole defines an engaging groove. When the gear sleeves on the transmission shaft, the key is partially received in the engaging groove of the gear.
However, the key is easily abraded over time, with a gap being generated between the transmission shaft and the gear, and the transmission precision of the transmission mechanism decreased accordingly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.